


Tumblr Fics

by stevergrsno (noxlunate)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno
Summary: A collection of ficlets written over on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://stevergrsno.tumblr.com/post/179370932716/12-for-the-kisses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a hoarse whisper “kiss me”

Steve can’t even begin to explain why he’s so nervous. He shouldn’t be. He’s known Bucky practically his entire life. Lived with him, fought a war with him, broke brainwashing and fought Tony Stark and helped save the whole damn universe with him. There should be no reason to go ahead and be nervous over going on a date with him.

Somehow, someway, he is though.

“Relax Rogers,” Bucky says, steering Steve out of their apartment and towards the subway station with a hand on Steve’s elbow and clearly a mind reader all of a sudden. Or it’s possible that Steve’s being incredibly obvious about just how nervous he is. That’s definitely a possibility. “We’re gonna go watch a movie and eat some food and then maybe we’ll even, and bear with me here cause I know I’m about to shock you, kiss at the end of it all.”

“Pretty presumptuous to think I’m gonna let you kiss me Barnes.” Steve teases and knocks Bucky’s hand off his elbow so that he can slide their hands together and curl their fingers together.

“I don’t just think you’re gonna let me kiss you Stevie, I think you’re gonna be the one putting the moves on me.”

“ _James Barnes._ ” Steve says, all faux scandalized in what he thinks is a pretty dead on imitation of one of Bucky’s dates every time he’d whispered something in one of their ears way back when when he’d drag Steve out on doubles.

Bucky snorts at Steve’s impression and squeezes at his hand.

The movie is good.

Maybe.

To be entirely honest, the movie could be the worst thing in the world and Steve wouldn’t have a damn clue.

He’s been far too distracted by Bucky next to him, the brush of their shoulders together that became a yawn and an arm dropped over his shoulder that even later became another yawn that ended with Bucky’s hand on Steve’s knee.

Bucky’s not even close to as smooth as he thinks he is, but Steve also can’t find it in himself to make fun of him for it and risk it stopping.

“ _Buck_ ,” Steve whispers hoarsely, when Bucky’s hand creeping ever so  _slowly_  up Steve’s leg becomes a thing he absolutely cannot in any way ignore.

“Yeah Stevie?” Bucky whispers back, and Steve can see the edges of his smile in the low light of the theater.

“Kiss me.” Steve says,  _demands_ , and Bucky doesn’t need to be told twice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://stevergrsno.tumblr.com/post/179372607711/19-for-the-kiss-prompt-thing-please)

Steve’s curled up on the couch, a sketchbook propped on his knees, hunched over as he works with the sort of look about him that Bucky knows means he’s completely tuned out of this world. Bucky knows without a shadow of a doubt that the position is going to lead to Steve in pain later, but he also knows it’s nearly impossible to get Steve out of the zone when he’s reached it.

Not without getting a little creative.

Bucky watches for a while, takes in the sight of long fingers curled around a pencil, the little wrinkle between his eyebrows, the slip slide of glasses down his nose and the habitual raise of his hand to push them up only to repeat the action minutes later.

“Steve.” He says, once he’s drank his fill. Or as close to his fill as he thinks he’ll ever get.

“Hmmm?” Steve hums out vaguely, his lower lip making it’s way between his teeth as he erases something furiously.

“Stevie?”

Steve doesn’t answer, using his finger to smudge at something he’s just drawn.

“Steeeeve.”

“ _Busy_.” Steve says, waving his pencil at Bucky briefly before resuming his drawing.

“You could be busy with other things.” Bucky coaxes, perching himself on the coffee table in front of Steve.

“I gotta finish.” Steve insists.

“You got all the time in the world to draw Rogers.” Bucky says, leaning over until he can press a kiss to Steve’s shoulder and then another to the side of his jaw in what he’s sure is a very obvious attempt at distraction.

“You don’t know that, I could get hit by a train tomorrow and then this would be left unfinished and tragic.” Steve says, and it’s attention, sort of, though Steve’s still intently focused on the drawing in his lap.

“And I could be left neglected and unkissed. That would be even more tragic.” Bucky insists, kissing at Steve’s jaw a couple more times.

“Mmmhmmm.” Steve agrees, though it’s the sort of noncommittal ‘mhm’ that signals Steve’s already gone again.

Time to go hard or go the fuck home. Bucky shifts up off the coffee table and slides himself into the spot behind Steve, Steve shifting back into the spot between his legs more out of instinct than anything else, Bucky’s sure.

“Steve,” Bucky says, dropping a kiss to the spot between Steve’s shoulder blades. “Stevie,” Another kiss to the back of his neck, “Sweetheart,” Four kisses in a row, dragged across his shoulder.

Steve very pointedly sets his sketchbook down, then twists around until he’s facing Bucky, “You’re a cheater Barnes.”

“Damn right.” Bucky says, grinning up at Steve.

“The absolute worst.” Steve adds and presses a kiss to Bucky’s jaw.

“That’s me.”

“A goddamn menace.” Another kiss, this one to the other side of Bucky’s jaw and more of a bite than anything.

“Yep.”  

“I was  _working_.” Steve says, words pressed into Bucky’s mouth.

“Mmmhmm,” Bucky agrees and kisses Steve with the same sort of single mindedness Steve gives his art.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://stevergrsno.tumblr.com/post/179384872096/oh-my-god-can-you-do-7-routine-kisses-where-the)

It starts when they’re young and stupid and blissfully happy sharing a shitty apartment and an equally as shitty bed. It’s not anything intentional, just, Bucky’s going to work and Steve, without thinking about it lifts his cheek up as though expectant and Bucky without questioning it dips down and brushes his lips across a waiting cheekbone, grabs his coat and is out the door with a quick “See ya later Stevie.”

It becomes a thing after that.

-

The guys tease them mercilessly for it during the war.

Dugan calls Steve “Mrs. Barnes” for a solid week the first time Bucky takes his leave and Steve, without thinking about it, tilts his cheek up for a kiss that Bucky leans up to give on automatic.

Steve would be a lot more annoyed by it if it wasn’t a blatant sign of just how unbothered by the Steve&Bucky aspect of Steve and Bucky their whole unit was.

“Listen Rogers, I don’t give a rats ass where either of you sticks your dick,” Dugan says once when Steve attempts to bring it up, “Just as long as Barnes doesn’t shoot me in the ass for giving you shit about being his wife.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t shoot you in the ass Dum Dum.” Bucky says, “I’d aim for your dick, though to be honest, even I might miss with how small that thing is.”

Dernier laughs like a hyena and Dum Dum makes a noise so outraged the whole group of them know it’s fake, “You’re a real bastard Barnes, you know that?”

“Funny, that’s not what your Mom told me. Now, gentlemen and assholes, I’ve gotta take a piss. I know it’ll be hard on you all, but try not to miss me too much while I’m gone.” Bucky says and heads off into the woods surrounding them, though not before he brushes a kiss to Steve’s waiting cheek as he passes by.

-

Steve doesn’t expect it to start up again after everything is the thing. Things change, and sometimes old habits die when exposed to 70 years of separation and ice and brainwashing. He can’t go around expecting Bucky to be exactly who he was before it all, and that includes silly little habits like a kiss before he leaves.

No matter how much Steve wants them.

And so it’s a shock when Bucky stops in the middle of putting on his coat to bend down and brush a kiss to Steve’s cheek as he’s saying his goodbyes and heading out the door. It’s not quite timed right, because Steve wasn’t expecting it, and it hits the corner of his eyes more than his cheek, but it’s still a kiss, it’s still one of their kisses, one of their things, and Steve spends a long time staring at the door with a stupid smile on his face after Bucky leaves.

-

Natasha notices first, because of course she does.

“So you and Barnes, huh?” She asks after Bucky’s out the door, Steve still rubbing absently at the spot on his cheek where Bucky had bestowed the traditional goodbye kiss.

Steve stares, a little baffled as to how this is a question that even needs to be asked. “No, we fucked up his HYDRA programming with the power of friendship.”

Natasha doesn’t react visibly to Steve’s sarcasm, instead waving it away with a “Stranger things have happened.”

-

“You know, when we were chasing your long lost murder boyfriend around I didn’t expect you two to be so damn domestic.” Sam says the first time he sees it, when Bucky goes to get dinner out of the oven and presses a customary kiss into Steve’s cheek as he goes.

“Wilson, just because I can think of twelve ways to murder you from right here doesn’t mean I can’t be domestic.” Bucky says from the kitchen.

“We lived together. We just invited you to dinner. Bucky’s cooking. How does that not read as domestic?” Steve asks at the same time.

“Hey, I’ve seen your cooking Steve. I figured we were going to be sitting on your couch watching shitty documentaries and eating Chinese food, not eating whatever the hell Barnes is cooking in there.” Sam says, very much ignoring Bucky’s vague threats. It’s probably for the best, even if Bucky always seems disappointed when Sam doesn’t take the bait. 

“My Ma’s pot roast.” Bucky says as he emerges from the kitchen with the roasting pan and places it in a point of pride on the table.

“It’s the best.” Steve says as Bucky brushes past, squeezing at Steve’s shoulder on the way back into the kitchen.

He returns with a pot of gravy, gets that settled, and then proceeds to pull out the electric carving knife that Scott had given him and that Bucky takes every opportunity to use, a look of glee on his pretty, pretty face. Steve’s pretty sure that that look on Bucky while holding a weapon would fill most people with at least a vague sense of terror, but mostly it just makes Steve want to kiss him.

“Dad knife.” Sam whispers.

“Huh?” Bucky’s nose is just slightly wrinkled in confusion. It’s stupidly adorable and Steve dislikes him immensely for it.

“Nothing.”

“Riii-iiight.” Bucky says before taking great relish in carving the roast into chunks and then slapping piles of food onto everyone’s plates.

He gives Steve the most, because apparently all of their old habits die hard.

For Sam he puts a tiny slice of roast and a single potato, a shit eating grin on his face when he says “I know birds can’t eat a lot.”

“You know what man? Fuck you.” Sam says, only sounding a little offended as he shoves his plate back at Bucky until he gives him a proper serving of food.

“Nah, that’s Steve’s job.” Bucky says, finally shucking off his apron and sitting next to Steve, pressing a kiss into Steve’s hair as he goes and seeming to relish in the disgusted groan from Sam.

“Not while I’m eating man, come on. Don’t ruin this food for me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: top of head kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://stevergrsno.tumblr.com/post/179390989826/hello-if-you-are-still-doing-the-kisses-prompts)

When one is dealing with a pair of frozen and defrosted super serum enhanced World War II vets, one learns that nights spent running from the nightmares are as common, if not more common, than nights spent sleeping peacefully.

It shouldn’t be surprising to Steve that this is the case. And it doesn’t, at least not when it’s Bucky who’s having them.

When it’s Steve, however, when it’s him who’s the one waking up with the image of Bucky falling down, down, down, Steve’s arm outstretched but just not far enough, the scream caught in his throat, or when it’s the phantom sensation of blood on his hands, the fading warmth of some 18 year old kid who’s name he’d barely known before the kid was bleeding out under Steve’s hands in the middle of who-the-fuck-knows-where Europe, the smell of gunpowder and mud and shit all stuck in his nose. When it’s Steve who’s coming up out of nightmares swinging, the scream caught just behind his lips, well that’s when it feels surprising.

Steve startles at the feel of a hand on his back before his mind catches up with him and the sound of Bucky’s voice, soft in his ear, “Stevie, hey, come on sweetheart, it’s just a nightmare.”

He leans back into the hand just enough that Bucky takes that as his cue to gently manhandle Steve into laying back down, getting him more or less sprawled out on top of Bucky, his head tucked under Bucky’s chin.

“You okay?” Bucky asks, breaking the silence after several long moments of only their breathing and the soft sound of Bucky’s hand moving in broad strokes up and down Steve’s spine.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course I’m fine.” Steve says, and Bucky huffs out a disbelieving breath and tips his head just enough to press a kiss against the top of Steve’s head.

“Come on.” He says after a moment, nudging at Steve’s ribs until Steve starts to slowly disentangle himself. “I don’t think either of us is gonna get back to sleep, do you?” He adds at Steve’s questioning noise.

“Probably not.” Steve admits. He’s sure at the very least he wouldn’t, though he’d been fine with staying as he was until Bucky fell back asleep and Steve could sneak off to read or maybe clean the kitchen from top to bottom.

“Exactly what I thought.” Bucky says, leading Steve along to the living room where he fiddles with his cell phone for a minute and then moments later, the first strains of music come from the speaker Sam had given them with the insistence they don’t turn into complete old people who only play records. Considering Bucky seems to enjoy every sort of music that exists in the known world, it certainly gets it’s work out.

“No.” Steve says preemptively while Billie Holiday sings  _I’ll Be Seeing You_ through the speaker. 

It doesn’t in any way, shape, or form stop Bucky from extending a hand and giving Steve the sort of stupidly cocky grin that they both know he can’t resist.

“C’mon Rogers, you know you want to.”

Steve, with the sigh of someone who has been through this only about a million times in their life, takes Bucky’s hand and lets himself be tugged in close. Bucky’s hand finds Steve’s waist, the other hand catching Steve’s and lacing their fingers together loosely.

“See? Not so bad.” Bucky says once Steve’s gone a little more pliant, his head tucked into Bucky’s shoulder as he’s lead in a soft sway around their living room floor.

“It’s not so bad.” Steve agrees, giving Bucky’s hand a squeeze and earning himself a kiss pressed into his hair.

They stay like that until  _I’ll Be Seeing You_  turns into _These Foolish Things_  and with Bucky’s voice, low in Steve’s ear singing  _“You came, you saw, you conquered me. When you did that to me, I knew somehow this had to be,”_ Steve’s nightmares can only be found a million miles away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://stevergrsno.tumblr.com/post/179442611726/for-the-kisses-prompts-11-i-just-found-you-and-i)

The thing is that they were never this before everything. They were never hesitant touches and shy smiles, a racing heart and sweating palms and eyes caught across a room causing stomachs to swoop.  

They could have been, maybe, if it’d been another life, another time, the kind of place where Steve could let himself really  _want_ , but it hadn’t been, and so  _this_ , all of this is something new and exhilarating and entirely unknown to Steve.

Wet, soapy knuckles rap a pattern against the back of Steve’s skull, startling Steve out of his reverie and making him realize he’s probably been drying a bowl for a lot longer than is justifiable.

“Stop thinkin’ so hard. You know nothing good ever comes of you trying to think.” Bucky says, smile big and easy and so heart stoppingly beautiful it makes Steve feel like there’s something lodged in his ribs.

Steve hasn’t figured out what to do with that feeling yet. Nor has he figured out what to do with the urge to close the distance between them. When it comes down to it he’s not at all sure what do with any of the feelings he’s been experiencing since Bucky came back. The only bright side is that Bucky seems to be dealing with the same thing. Or at the least something very similar.

God, he hasn’t felt this way since  _Peggy_.

“At least I  _can_  think, all you’ve got is a box of rocks up there.” Steve says, mostly just to see the crinkle around the corner of Bucky’s eyes at just how much Steve clearly doesn’t believe his own insult.

“Eh, I’m pretty, I don’t have to be smart.” Bucky jokes.

“Yeah,” Steve says, maybe a little too earnest, “You sure as hell are.”

Bucky frowns, and Steve thinks maybe he took a misstep. Maybe he’s reading the signs wrong and Bucky really isn’t feeling all the same things Steve is.

“We-” Bucky starts, stops and turns to face Steve properly, drying his soapy hands on his jeans, “We weren’t… like this.”

“No. Never.”

“That’s what I thought. I wanted to be.” Bucky says, and the words sit there for a moment, feeling like some sort of inescapable truth, a realization that Steve should have had long before now but never did.

“Yeah? I think I just never managed to realize that I did too.”

“Yeah, well, you were always a little slow on the uptake Rogers.” Bucky says, his grin just a little crooked.

And then, before Steve can say anything in his own defense, there’s damp hands on his jaw, tilting his face just slightly and warm lips against his own and everything is quite suddenly nothing but BuckyBuckyBucky.

Until suddenly Bucky’s pulling back, his voice strangely loud in their quiet kitchen when he whispers, “Shit, sorry, are you sure-”

Steve doesn’t let him finish the question, hooking his hands into the front of Bucky’s t-shirt and dragging him in for another kiss.

“ _Goddamn_ ,” Bucky says minutes or an eternity later, when Steve’s mouth feels bruised and he’s somehow ended up on top of the counter with Bucky’s hands underneath his shirt, “I guess that answers the question.”

“It was a stupid question anyway,” Steve says, even if he has absolutely no proof of what exactly Bucky was about to ask. He’s sure it was going to be ridiculous anyway. “And for the record,” He adds, hooking a leg around Bucky to drag him in closer, “I’m very very sure.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “A bold move to show your face here in the shadows of night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here.](http://stevergrsno.tumblr.com/post/179523831161/a-bold-move-to-show-your-face-here-in-the-shadows)

Steve never quite  _planned_ to be a masked vigilante if he’s entirely honest, and he especially never planned to have the public go all weirdly Thomas Paine on him and pair him in their collective consciousness with some dude he’s never met, dubbing them the Summer and Winter Soldiers. 

He blames The Winter Soldier. Steve hadn’t even  _had_ a name before ol’ Winter decided his name was going to be seasonally themed. What’s next? An Autumn Soldier? The Spring Soldier? Are they going to become a foursome of people who have never even met each other? 

_Jesus Christ._

“You’re just mad they wouldn’t call you Nomad.” Bucky says, taking up all the space he’s physically possible of taking up on their couch. Bucky, of course, knows, because how the hell is Steve supposed to hide a thing like this from his roommate and best friend? 

He’s not. There’s no way to hide that kind of thing. So Bucky’s just like, Steve’s totally and  _completely_  platonic Lois Lane in the comic book that is Steve’s life. 

“Nomad is a  _perfectly valid name.”_ Steve insists, bent over his sewing machine as he adds some reinforcement to the panels on his suit. The fabric’s stiff and a bitch to sew and Steve’s  _definitely_ using the wrong needle, but he’s also not willing to walk a million blocks in search of the right type. 

“Uh-huh, sure it is.” Bucky says like he’s  _indulging_ Steve. Which is rude as hell and Bucky knows it. 

“Perfectly. Valid.” Steve says again, this time with more insistence and the flourish of him pulling his suit from his sewing machine. He holds it up so Bucky can see it in it’s entirety. “What do you think?” 

Bucky lets out a low impressed whistle as he looks at the costume over his book, “Lookin good Sunshine Soldier.” 

-

After awhile Steve even stops feeling so damn incredibly annoyed by the name he’s been given. He still bitches occasionally, and Bucky’s always quick to say something like “Nomad was a stupid name Rogers.” or “Captain America was even worse. You can’t just go around claiming to be the Captain for an entire country, I’m pretty sure that’s an earned rank.” 

So, okay, Steve can accept that he’s the Summer Soldier and some random dude fighting bad guys on his turf is the Winter Soldier. He can even lean into it sometimes. 

The Winter Soldier dresses like a goth assassin and wears a red star. The Summer Soldier wears red, white, and blue and wears a white star. The Winter Soldier is brunette and presumably broody. The Summer Soldier is blonde and makes spangly comments to the press about ‘Just another day on the job,’ while flashing a megawatt smile to the camera. 

It’s a working system and Steve’s mostly pretty okay with it. 

At least until he ends up in an alley with The Winter Soldier, who has the most  _dramatic_ first line Steve’s ever heard in his entire life. And Steve’s known Bucky Barnes since he was a goddamn toddler. He suffered through Bucky’s painful emo phase in highschool. He’s  _heard drama._

“A bold move for the Summer Soldier to show his face here in the shadows of night.” The Winter Soldier says as they stare each other off in the shadows of an alley way at 3 am on a Friday night. 

Steve would be incredibly busy laughing if he didn’t  _know that voice._

_“Bucky?”  
_

“What? Who the hell is Bucky?” It comes out suspiciously high, like Bucky’s trying to lie and has suddenly realized this is Steve he’s talking to. 

“ _You,_ you _asshole!”_ Steve says before wacking Bucky right across the shoulder with his shield. 

Bucky winces and rubs his shoulder, then with all the eloquence one could expect of him says “Uh?” 

“You’re- You- You’re the-  _You!!”_ Steve, for once in his life, feels an extreme loss of words as he jabs an accusatory finger at Bucky. 

“In my defense-” Bucky starts, which is the exact moment Steve finds his words. 

“You never told me! You knew,  _all this time,_ exactly who I was and you couldn’t be bothered to be like ‘hey Stevie, guess what?’ You  _asshole._ You total asshole! You’re a goddamn jerk James Barnes and this is the jerkiest thing you’ve ever-”

And then Bucky does something that could either be very stupid, or very smart, and cuts Steve off by smashing his face against Steve’s face. 

Or, well, Steve guesses it’s  _technically_ a kiss, but Steve’s still talking when it happens and he jerks his head forward hard enough that they quite literally smash their faces together at first. There’s a minor adjustment, and then they’re kissing,  _properly kissing_ and Steve somehow ends up against what is probably a very dirty wall. 

“Is this- You want to- with me? Or is it just to get me to stop yelling at you?” Steve asks when they break for air. 

“Yes.” Bucky says and does something very distracting that involves his teeth and Steve’s jaw.

“To the first or the second?” 

“Both.” 

“Right.” Steve says, and then “Right. Okay. Good to know.” 

“And you?” Bucky asks, the very distracting thing done to Steve’s jaw becoming a very distracting thing done to Steve’s throat. 

“Definitely,” Steve says, and then “I’d like it to be known though, that I’m still mad at you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chill with me on [tumblr!](http://stevergrsno.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing)


End file.
